


Hair Pulling

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his boyfriend took a great amount of pride in his hair, so Alec was shocked that Magnus got off on having it pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Alec loves pulling Magnus's hair. (Or the other way around.)

Alec looked down, watching his cock slip between Magnus' lips as the warlock went down on him. He let out a groan, head falling back against the couch, fingers sliding through Magnus' perfectly styled hair, messing it up. He willed his hips to stay still, fingers gripping the red streaked hair, giving it a tug. Magnus moaned around his cock and Alec gasped, hips thrusting forward.

He looked back down to see Magnus eyes on him, he gave the shadowhunter a wink before he was deepthroating him. Alec nearly yelled and pulled at Mangus' hair again a little harder, Magnus jerked and for a moment Alec feared he had hurt the warlock but Magnus didn't stop, instead one of his hands disappeared from view and Alec heard the sound of a zipper.

Surprised by his boyfriend's reaction, Alec gave a light tug on Magnus' hair and Magnus moaned again. He knew his boyfriend took a great amount of pride in his hair, so Alec was shocked that Magnus got off on having it pulled. He pulled a little harder and Magnus whimpered, hand working faster on his own cock until he was coming, pulling back with a shout of Alec's name.

Magnus rested his cheek on Alec's thigh, breathing heavily and eyes closed. He tried to wrap a hand around Alec's cock to bring him off but Alec brushed it away. "There's something I never thought you would be into," Alec said, fingers running through Mangus' hair.

"To tell you the truth, neither did I," Magnus said. "I never let anyone do it before."

"Never?"

Magnus shook his head. "Never." He got up and climbed into Alec's lap kissing him. "First time for everything, right?"

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' hair again, giving it a gentle tug. He smiled as Magnus let out a soft moan and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll have to do it more often then." He kissed Magnus again, moving them to lay on the couch and pulled Magnus' pants down. "When is your next appointment?"

Magnus laughed, pushing up Alec's shirt. "In an hour, so we best be quick."


End file.
